Luck Be a Lady Tonight
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: After the case is solved John Watson has something he wants to ask Lily Evans Potter. Will she say yes? Or will she say no? This is for the Holmes Mystery Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. Here is another story for the Holmes Mystery Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My prompt for this story was the potion Felix Felicis. I think I did pretty good with the prompt. I also think I might like writing the Ship of Watson/Lily Evans Potter. I hope you all enjoy the story. Without further ado here is Luck Be a Lady Tonight.**

I felt bad for Hermione as the boys all seemed to turn their attention to grilling the poor girl about what she had just admitted to. She seemed nervous and I couldn't blame her. I would be nervous too if I was in her position.

"I figured that if I could get your mother out of danger the night she was supposed to die," Hermione began, "that you would be more happier. I didn't think that things would still end up going down the way they did."

"But how did you get back here?" asked John. "To this time period?"

"I took two time turners," Hermione explained. "One to get Lily out of danger and the other so that I could get back home. No one noticed me in the house as I snuck in Harry's room." She turned to Harry. "You were actually pretty cute as a baby."

Harry blushed at this.

"How does she get back?" John asked.

"She doesn't," explained Hermione yet again. "That would mess up the timeline if Lily Evans Potter was to turn up in the same room that she was supposedly killed in alive."

I took that in. I wasn't able to go back and live out my life.

"But you said that you had done this to spare your friend's mother," Sherlock began. "Why not have her show up in the past still alive? That would his life that much better. Wouldn't it?"

Hermione nodded. "It would," she admitted. "It would also get not just me but Lily also in trouble for breaking the rules regarding time turners. The rules state clearly that you can't be caught messing with the timeline. Lily returning to Godric's Hollow on that Halloween night after she was claimed dead would be messing with the timeline and get us both thrown in jail." She turned to me. "I'm sorry. But I did it so that you could be with your son now. I just want why I did it."

I took it all in. I knew she was right about what she had just said. I knew it was illegal to mess with the timeline. "It's alright Hermione," I told her. "Your heart was in the right place."

Sherlock looked like he was about to say something but I cut him off. "I guess we solved the case then," I said with a sigh. "It was pretty fun."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at me. "Fun?" he asked as though it had never crossed his mind that someone would think this was fun. "I'm glad that we were able to help."

I looked up at Sherlock. "You don't think you're going to be getting rid of me that easily?" I asked him as I looked between himself and John with a small smile. "Do you? I am after renting the 221C. We will be neighbors. Perhaps I can even help you boys out with one of your cases. Huh?"

John smiled at this. He seemed a bit off when he thought that I was going to be going back to 1981. Harry then smirked and dragged John off to side. Ron following along with them.

"What are the two of them doing with Dr. Watson?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," I said as watched the three of them disappear up the stairs. "But I have a bad feeling about this."

Meanwhile upstairs John Watson was pulled into the room that Harry and Ron used to share during summer vacation from Hogwarts. John looked around himself.

"Why exactly am I here?" he asked Ron and Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"You like Harry's Mum," Ron exclaimed like a high school student exposing a friends secret.

"What?" John pretended like he didn't have a clue what Ron was going on about. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ask her out," came the small of John's daughter Rosie who'd followed the trio up the stairs.

"Rosie," chided John.

"Ask her out," Harry repeated Rosie's words as picked up the little girl.

"Ask her out," Ron joined the other two.

"It's not that easy," John told them. "There's Sherlock and how he'd feel about that. And then..."

"If your going to say and then there is me," said Harry, "I think it's a great idea. Go for it. You like her. Maybe she likes you. You won't know if you don't ask her."

Ron practically jumped up and down. "Maybe Dr. Watson can use the gift that Hermione gave you for your engagement?"

"No," said John quickly. "I really couldn't."

"Yes," said Harry excitedly getting where Ron was going. He went over to his already packed trunk and pulled out a small vile of something. He then walked over to John Watson and handed to him. "It would mean a lot if you took this from me. Consider it a present to one of the men who helped my mother figure out how she got her."

"I would feel weird accepting this," John told him pushing the vile back towards Harry.

"I insist. And I won't take no for an answer."

"How do I use this anyway? What is it?"

"It's Felix Felicis," Ron told him. "Liquid luck. Nothing can go wrong when you take this. Nothing at all."

John looked at the vile in his hand. He sighed as he thought through what he was about to do. "Thank you, Harry," he said as popped open the bottle. "Are you sure about this though?"

Harry nodded. "I just want everyone involved to be happy," he told John. "Ron and I take Rosie and give you some time think this through if you want. But I think I know what you're going to do." Harry smiled as he picked up Rosie yet again and led Ron out of the room and back downstairs.

Downstairs I was wondering what was going on with those boys. They always seemed to be pulling people off to random locations to talk to them alone. I heard footsteps on the stairs as Harry, Ron, and Rosie Watson came down the stairs.

"How did Rosie get up here?" Sherlock asked.

I smiled as I had a feeling that the young girl would turn out to be a Muggle-born witch. "It's alright Sherlock," I told him. "Rosie might be more special than anyone knows."

"What?" he asked surprised.

I was about to tell him about Muggle-born witches exhibiting magic at a young age and that it wasn't anything to worry about when John Watson walked down the stairs. I noticed something different about the way that he walked. He seemed more confident for some reason. I then looked over at Ron and Harry to see the smiles on their faces. Rosie seemed to be smiling too. Those three were up to something.

"Lily," John spoke up, "can I have a private word with you?"

I nodded confused on why he thought he had to ask. "Of course."

John lead me away from others towards the kitchen. "I was hoping that maybe you'd like to go out to dinner and movie one of these," he said as took my hand.

My eyes widened in shock. "Um...Yes," I said. "I mean of course. I would love to."

"Ok," John said. "I'll just go check up on Rosie then."

I watched him walk off towards the other room. A few minutes later I heard the voice of Harry telling Ron that he owed him five Galleons. Then Sherlock shocked me by telling everyone that they owed him twenty dollars.

I rolled my eyes as I went off to pay Sherlock his twenty dollars. He was just to good at reading people. I should never have bet against him.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Luck Be a Lady Tonight.**


End file.
